Aerial refueling involves the in-flight transfer of fuel from a tanker aircraft to a receiver aircraft. The transfer of fuel to the receiver aircraft may increase the range and endurance of the receiver aircraft. The transfer of fuel to the receiver aircraft may also increase the payload capability of the receiver aircraft.
In one conventional method of aerial refueling, a semi-rigid, pivoting boom may be mounted to an underside of a fuselage of a tanker aircraft on the aft end thereof. A receiver aircraft may include a receptacle configured to mate with the pivoting boom. The pilot of the receptacle-equipped receiver aircraft may maneuver into close proximity to the tanker aircraft. The pivoting boom may be steered into alignment with the receptacle on the receiver aircraft until the boom locks with the receptacle. After establishing the connection between the boom and the receptacle, fuel may be transferred from the tanker aircraft to the receiver aircraft.
Unfortunately, current tanker aircraft include only one (1) pivoting boom such that only one (1) receptacle-equipped receiver aircraft may be refueled at a time. Furthermore, the pivoting boom extends a relatively short distance from the aft end of the tanker aircraft such that when the pivoting boom is coupled to the receptacle, a relatively small spacing separates the receiver aircraft from the tanker aircraft. The relatively short length and semi-rigid nature of the pivoting boom limits the capability for relative movement between the tanker aircraft and the receiver aircraft which may present challenges when refueling in turbulent conditions. In addition, the pivoting boom is stored on an exterior of the tanker aircraft which generates a significant amount or aerodynamic drag, and which has a detrimental impact on the radar signature of the tanker aircraft.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a refueling system and method that allows for the simultaneous refueling of two (2) or more receptacle-equipped receiver aircraft, and which additionally allows for an increased amount of relative movement and increased spacing between the tanker aircraft and the receiver aircraft when coupled together during refueling. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a refueling system and method that may be stored internally in the tanker aircraft to minimize or eliminate contributions to aerodynamic drag, and to preserver a low-observable or stealth capability of the tanker aircraft.